The Last Days of the Year
by hedwighour
Summary: "I'm not going to bloody apologize for you falling in love with me because that's the best thing that's happened to me." James and Lily spend 5th, 6th and 7th year's New Year's Eve together.


**A/N**

HI GUYS!

So this isn't my first fic, but my first one here.

I hope you enjoy.

Oh and

**Disclaimer**: I am not Jo Rowling, bcus I would die if I was and i would love myself too much.

Basically I'm not her. The characters are hers, and blah blah blah.

**5th year**

"Fancy a butterbeer Evans?" James sat beside her on his favourite couch in the common room.

"No thanks, Potter," she said shaking her red locks.

James was mesmerized by the way her hair looked, how red it was, and how her green eyes sparkled.

Wow. He sounded like some kind of romance novel.

Ew.

"What made you so upset? Its new years eve! C'mon Evans."

"I suppose you've never had a muggle sister, who hates your guts, and doesn't want you to come home for Christmas."

James frowned. Who would ever hate Lily?

"Well, I suppose I don't have a sister, or any sibling, unless you count Sirius."

"Plus, I can't imagine anyone even hating you," He added.

"Well she does." She said closing the topic.

" Now where's the rest of your crew?"

"Peter and Remus are at their homes. Sirius is probably snogging some 7th year to prove his suaveness."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you home for Christmas, Potter?" She questioned, like she was questioning his presence there.

In fact he never talked to Evans, except on occasion, plus with those things with Snivellus, he's shocked to see that she hasn't kicked his arse yet.

"No point, parents are out. They are doing some sort of top secret stuff. No point in going home when there isn't anyone there."

"What do you mean by out?"

"Auror business, and my mum is at a friends, she can't stand staying home without my dad."

"Do you like staying here for the holidays?" she said.

"It's always fun here, but it gets lonely."

"There's no place like home."

He saw the way her eyes lit up as her mind trailed to her home.

"Agreed."

" Will you go out with me?"

She paused.

"For once Potter, I thought you were decent, but can't we have one decent conversation without asking me out? You're a bullying toe rag, to which I'll definitely say no."

She walked out, calmly.

He laid down on the spot she just sat on and ran his fingers through his hair.

What will it take to get her?

**6th year**

"Lily please, listen to me, I didn't mean it!" Severus yelled with a mixture of anger and neediness.

"Oh, so it just slipped out? I told you, Severus, you have chosen your path and I have chosen mine, now get the hell away from me." She said angrily wand out.

"You wouldn't." He said disbelievingly.

"This isn't you! Potter's getting into your head!" He added.

"_Potter_, has nothing to do with this! I don't care for him, and I certainly do not care for you! Try me, Severus, try me. Stop. Following. Me. Around. I do _not_ want anything to do with _you_ and your death eater friends!"

She stormed out angrily, near to tears.

Some way to spend her New Years Eve

She made a sharp turn for the charms classroom and let it go.

Someone came by, and pulled her up against him, and she sobbed into his chest.

"Its okay, Evans." His voice coarse.

She knew who it was, yet she didn't have the energy or motivation to shove him off.

She stopped crying after a bit and slowly got off him.

"Sorry for crying on you." She said with a sniffle.

"Any time Evans," He gave a small smile.

He didn't even smirk, that arrogant trademark smirk.

"Look, Evans I wanted to say sorry, sorry for what happened with Sniv-_Snape,_ although he isn't one of the good people out there, that still isn't a good way to lose a mate."

She paused, looking at him for any sign of arrogance, fakeness, but found nothing but genuine, and regret.

Something she hadn't ever seen in him before.

"Its not your fault, Potter. Severus just showed his true colours, and I was blinded by nostalgia and kept this bubble, thinking we'd be best friends forever."

She said laughing bitterly.

"I shouldn't even be crying over the berk."

"He mattered to you a lot, its okay to cry about it." He said.

She paused, dwelling on his statement.

She checked her watch.

"Happy New Year, Pot-_James_."

"Happy New Year, _Lily_."

She got up slowly, and started walking away.

"Oh and Potter?" she added, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"That doesn't mean were on first name basis now."

There it was, that trademark smirk.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, _Evans."_

**7th year**

New year's Eve kind of sucked for Lily Evans.

Although her past two new year's eves was spent with James Potter, this year she was alone.

This year, she was sitting in the head common room drowning her sorrows in Butterbeer, and a book, but by which by the way were ineffective because there was as much alcohol in that as there was in hot chocolate.

The Marauders were throwing a New Years Eve Bash, and for that reason everyone, well, mostly everyone decided to come back early.

Lily would've gladly been at the party, spending time with her fellow head boy, James, but she's not.

Because no matter how many times Lily flirted, hinted and talked to the head boy, he wouldn't ask her out.

She was acting like a bloody _slag_ and he didn't even blink an eye!

_Nothing._

So here she was, not being able to see James dance with other girls, James kiss other girls, James _snog_ other girls without blowing up a wall.

She then blew up the wall, because her mind was going crazy.

She repaired the wall.

She blew up the-

"Woah, someone's angry." The reason of all her frustration said.

She repaired the wall.

She blew up the wall.

"Lily are you okay?"

She repaired the wall.

Maybe if she kept doing this, he'd take the hint and leave.

She blew up the wall.

"Don't,"

Smash.

"You,"

Smash.

"Have,"

_Smash._

"A party to attend to?"

Repair.

His eyes widened with curiousity as she finally looked up at him.

"Well, considering the head girl is drowning herself with butterbeer,"

Reducto.

"Blimey, how many have you had?"

Reparo.

"Not enough."

Reduc-

"Could you stop that Lils? It's bloody distracting."

She breathed in.

"What do you want, James?" She hissed.

"I want you to bloody tell me whats going on. Is it that Ravenclaw boy? I'll beat him up for you, no one breaks your heart without-"

"Its you! It's bloody you James!" I yelled.

That stupid, stupid boy.

"What? What did I do? I haven't asked you out in months, I stopped being that arrogant berk, I'm different now!"

Oh that silly, silly oblivious boy.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM JAMES. YOU HAVEN'T ASKED ME OUT. I flirted, acted like a slag towards you, but Merlin James I was a bitch to you back then and now here we are and I cant see you with another girl so that's why I'm up here sulking, blowing up a wall. I've fallen in love with you and honestly I don't know what to do."

His eyebrows raised to the sky and it looked like he didn't believe her.

"James, I just- I need some time alone, away from you."

James couldn't believe his ears.

He made his New Years Resolution last year was to become friends with Lily.

And now she just told him she's bloody in love with him.

She's bloody in love with him.

He hears the slam of her door.

He knocks.

"Go away James. You don't need to say sorry for something that's not your fault."

He entered her room, to see her lying on her bed sniffling, like she'd been crying.

Oh my fuck.

He's the reason she's upset.

He's the reason why she was blowing up a wall on New Year's Eve.

He's the reason she's _crying_.

"I'm not here to apologize." James stated bluntly.

She just stared at him.

"Im not going to bloody apologize for you falling in love with me because that's the best thing that's happened to me. Blimey I think your nuts because you would think I'm over you when almost half my time at Hogwarts has been obsessing over you."

He took a breath.

"Im blind, stupid and a deaf oaf for not seeing your hints. I guess getting rejected from you for Merlin knows how many times I didn't want to get my hopes up. And Lily I _need_ you to repeat that you fancy me so I can know that I am not hearing things and that I can bloody snog the brains out of you,"

Suddenly Lily was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Her tongue entered his mouth and their tongues danced.

It was like their lips were molded just for each other.

She reluctantly pulled away.

"I fancy the pants off of you, James."

He smiled, the widest of smiles.

"I have fancied you for the longest time Lily, and for the millionth time, would you be my girlfriend?""

"Yes,"

He pulled her into a kiss.

It was shortly interrupted by Sirius bursting in saying it was midnight and then shortly after he said "Prongs you sly stag, about bloody time really."

He told Sirius to shove off, and threw a pillow at him.

Sirius dodged the next pillow and scurried away.

James smiled widely at the beautiful red head beside him and he knew, that by far, this was his favourite New Year's eve.

**A/N**

Favourite if you liked it, and please review so I know what you liked and what you didn't!

Wanna check me out on tumblr- .

Until Next Time,

xx Mimble Wimble


End file.
